New Challenges
by dj-ssdd
Summary: They're back! The charcters from 'You're Kidding' have returned with new challenges coming their way... Their kids are growing up.
1. 18 years later

Chapter 1: 18 years later

A/N: OK, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUT I WOULD SUGGEST YOU READ 'YOU'RE KIDDING!' BEFORE YOU READ THIS, BUT ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE SEQUEL. IF YOU DIDN'T FIGURE OUT/ KNOW ALREADY, ALL THE OC'S ARE PEOPLE I ACTUALLY KNOW; I'M DONNA, MY BEST FRIENDS ARE KIM AND AMBER, ROB IS MY BROTHER AND BRI IS MY COUSIN. SO A WHILE BACK (BEFORE I THOUGHT OF A SEQUEL) I HAD ASKED THEM HOW MANY KIDS THEY WANTED, SO WHEN I DECIDED ON A SEQUEL I THOUGHT I WOULD KEEP IT THAT WAY. NOW I KNOW IT WILL GET CONFUSING (CAUSE IT DOES FOR ME SOMETIMES) SO THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS EXPLAINING THE KIDS AND STUFF THAT'S HAPPENED IN THE PAST 18 YEARS. YOU CAN ALWAYS REFER BACK TO THIS FIRST CHAPTER; I KNOW I'LL HAVE TO. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D

**Donna & John:** Anthony David and Christina Jo are 18 years old.

**Bri & Jeff:** Whisper Nero is also 18. She ended up being born almost 2 months early. So she was born a couple weeks after Anthony and Christina.

**Rob & Ash:** Seth Allen is 17 and Alyssa Marie is 14.

**Kim & Randy:** Cory Keith is 17, Benjamin Randall is 15 and Elizabeth Tonya is 12.

**Amber & Dave:** Trenton Michael is 17, Jennifer Nykol is 15, Nathan James is 12 and Shasta Ann is 10.

Everyone's first kids were born in the same year so Anthony, Christina, Whisper, Cory, Seth and Trenton all just graduated.

As for Donna, John, Jeff, Randy, Ashley, Rob and Dave; they are at the end of their wrestling careers, ('You're Kidding!' ended in present time, so by now, they are all in their late 40's, early 50's) they don't wrestle every week like they used too. (Kinda like how Flair or sometimes Undertaker is now) Plus, they have a wrestling school that they all manage. Kim, Amber and Bri do the paperwork and management stuff, the others are all trainers. People that get trained there have a good chance at making it to the WWE, their school is called; The Wrestling School of Champions. (sorry, I couldn't come up with a good name :S) The school takes up most of their time. They have a lot of kids that come into the school. The people that want to train have to be atleast 15 but if they are under 18 then they need parents consent. Who are their star pupils? Anthony, Whisper and Trenton have been training since the day they turned 15. Benjamin just started last month.

Not all of their kids want to wrestle. But the majority of them do. Christina is gonna go to college to become a teacher. Seth and Cory have started a band; they play rock and punk rock. Seth plays drums and Cory plays the guitar. They found a lead singer after looking for months, turns out she was right under their noses, Elizabeth (Cory's little sister) is an amazing singer. Cory was walking past the bathroom one night and heard her singing in the shower. So he insisted on her being in the band and she agreed.

At the moment there is only one couple between the kids; Christina and Cory. It's weird though cause they are the complete opposite. Christina is the preppy, goody-goody type and Cory is kinda gothic and a trouble maker with his partner in crime, Seth. I couldn't tell you how many times they got in trouble for playing pranks on the teachers. It didn't help that Rob and Randy thought they were funny, so it was Ash and Kim that had to dish out the punishment. Most of them were just little things like; whoopee cushion on the chair which only got detention, obscene messages written on the board, also getting detention. But I think that the worst thing that they did was going around and spiking the teachers coffee's with Everclear, I don't even know how they got it. Half the teachers either taught the class drunk or puked on the first sip, that got them suspended for a week and almost weren't allowed to graduate.

A/N: THIS NEXT PART IS EXPLAINING THE KIDS' PERSONALITIES EVEN THOUGH I EXPLAINED A COUPLE ALREADY :S

**Anthony 'Tony' David Cena** is just like his father. Big into hip hop and he eats, breaths and sleeps wrestling. He even looks just like his dad. His best friend is Trenton.

**Christina 'Chris' Jo Cena** is nothing like her parents, but she still gets along with them. She is stuck up and acts like she is better than everyone else. That's how she acts at school. When she's home she's 'normal' as Anthony puts it. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. And currently dating Cory. Her best friend is Jennifer.

**Whisper Nero Hardy** is a mixture of Bri and Jeff. She has green eyes and naturally red hair but she dyes it a lot. She wants to follow in her fathers footsteps. She was a little bit of an outsider so she pretty much kept to herself but her best friends are Seth and Cory, she stayed away from the pranks though.

**Seth Allen Shaw** is like his dad in the way that everyone knows him. He'd walk into a store and hear someone yell 'SethShaw!' yes they said it like it was one word. He has long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His best friends are Whisper and Cory.

**Alyssa Marie Shaw** is such a daddy's girl. In Rob's eyes, she can do no wrong. But she is very dedicated to wrestling. She's not allowed to train for another year but she talked her Aunt Donna into secretly training her only once a week though. She has brown hair and blue eyes. Her best friend is Benjamin.

**Cory Keith Orton** is major goth, wears black all the time, his dad hates it but that just makes him want to do it all the more. He's a momma's boy even though he won't admit it. He looks like his dad but has black hair and blue eyes. His best friends are Seth and Whisper and is currently dating Christina.

**Benjamin 'Ben' Randall Orton** is a jock. He plays all the sports and is very good at them; he's good in school too. But the thing he likes the most is that last month he got to start training in the ring. He wants to be just like his dad. He has brown hair and blue eyes and his best friend is Alyssa.

**Elizabeth Tonya Orton** is very quiet, she doesn't talk very much. She just feels out of place in the world I guess. The only person she really talks to is Donna. She doesn't really have any friends, just a bunch of acquaintances; she doesn't let anybody get close. Although she did agree to sing in her brother's band. She has beautiful, long brown hair and hazel eyes.

**Trenton 'Trent' Michael Batista** is wanting to follow in his father's footsteps but is having problems catching on but he is very determined. He was a little bit of a geek in school but his best friend is Anthony. He has naturally brown hair but likes to shave it bald and he has blue eyes.

**Jennifer 'Jenn' Nykol Batista** is just like her mom, she gets along with everybody. She does very good in school and loves to write stories. She wants to be a writer when she gets older. Her best friend is Christina who is actually her niece. She has blonde hair and brown eyes.

**Nathan 'Nate' James Batista** is a real computer whiz, even though he's only 12. He considers Elizabeth his best friend. He has black hair and green eyes.

**Shasta Ann Batista** is the baby of the group and that's how she's treated. She's only 10 but she obviously wants to wrestle, she's been jumping off things and beating Nathan up since she was little. She's a little firecracker with brown hair and brown eyes.

A/N: SO THERE ARE THE DESCRIPTIONS, NEXT CHAPTER WILL ACTUALLY START THE STORY. AGAIN, SORRY IF YOU GET CONFUSED CAUSE I AM ALREADY ON THE VERGE OF THAT HAPPENING :S :P THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :D


	2. Secret training

Chapter 2: Secret training

A/N: SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T SAY BEFORE IS THAT THEY ALL LIVE ON THE SAME BLOCK. THANKS TO: **angel4benoit, Turquoisejem, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, mercedes** FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. IF YOU EVER GET THE CHANCE TO GO SEE THE LUCHAGORS, DO IT. THEY ARE AWESOME LIVE. I WOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER BUT THAT'S WHAT I DID OVER THE WEEKEND, KIM AND I DROVE FROM FT.WAYNE INDIANA TO ATLANTA GEORGIA TO SEE THEM AND IT WAS WELL WORTH IT. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY :D

**Donna's POV**

Alyssa and I were at the school by ourselves and I was giving her the once a week secret training session. This week: hurricanrana.

"OK Alyssa, climb to the top turnbuckle" I told her so she jumped up there. (Like RVD does when he goes to do a frog splash)

"Now what?" she asked innocently

"OK" I said a little shocked "This is gonna be in steps. You're gonna jump onto my shoulders but not like piggy back. OK, it sounds bad but your crotch is gonna be in my face. OK, jump" and she did

"What next?"

"I'm not gonna flip over with you yet, I am gonna guide you to how you land. Keep your legs around my head but lean down like you're gonna do a handstand"

"Like this?"

"Yes, now I'm gonna swing you like you just did it and you need to land on your stomach and forearms between my legs. Ready?"

"Ya" I swung her and she landed perfect.

"Great. Now that didn't hurt did it?" I asked, it shouldn't but I had to make sure, just incase.

"Nope" she stated

"OK you wanna try the whole thing?"

"Let me try it like that one more time, with you guiding me"

"Alright, hop back on the turnbuckle" she did and did the move smoothly.

"OK, now I wanna try it" she said and went to the top and I flipped over with this one.

"Awesome Alyssa" I gave her a high five as Ash walked in.

"Donna, are you training my daughter?" she looked a little mad.

"Ummm…well…uh…" should I lie?

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell Rob" she said, then I took a deep breath.

"Ash, don't do that" I smacked her shoulder

She laughed "So what did Donna teach you today Alyssa?"

"She taught me how to do a hurricanrana mom" she was excited

"Show me" Ash stated

"Really?" Alyssa asked

"Ya, I wanna see it" Ash confirmed

Then Alyssa looked at me. "Go ahead" I told her, so she did it.

"Pretty good, but it goes more like this" Ash said and got on the top turnbuckle and did it to me.

"You gonna do it that way huh?" I asked

"Ya" Ash said in one of those 'beat that' tones.

"Alright" I said and just jumped up from where I was standing and did it to her, basically it was a frankensteiner. "Booyah" I said

"Well fine then" Ash pouted, then laughed.

"Mom, can you 'secretly' train me too?" Alyssa asked

"Ya, how about it Ash? It would be easier, that way we could show her how it's done, then she could do it easier. Cause sometimes it's easier to do than say" I tried to persuade her, cause that's how we do it with everyone else but since nobody else knows, well Ash does now, but no one else knows about me training her it is a little harder to explain it at times.

She thought for a couple minutes "Awww, what the hell. Why not?"

"Yes! Thank you mom" Alyssa gave her a hug

"Not a word to your father" Ash said

"Duh mom, I obviously haven't said anything for the past 3 months" I could tell Ash was shocked that I had been training her for that long but I decided to hurry and change the subject before she said anything.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" I asked

"I sent him grocery shopping and he dragged John with him and I think Bri went with them too. She said she had to get a couple things"

"Do you really think that was a good idea? Those boys are gonna come back with something we don't need"

"I know, hopefully something for me" Ash smiled

"Me too mom" Alyssa piped in.

"Of course honey"

"He spoils you two" I stated

"We know" they both said

**Kim's POV**

"Randy" I shouted from the kitchen

"Ya honey" he walked in behind me and put his arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"I'm worried about Elizabeth"

"I know, so am I but if there was anything really wrong, you know D (Donna) would tell us"

"I know that, but it just hurts that she can't talk to us like she does with D"

"That's for a couple reasons, 1: D is like a kid at heart, so all of the kids feel comfortable talking to her about anything and 2: it's also because we're her parents, most kids can't talk to their parents like that" Randy explained

"I know" I whined

"Then don't worry about it" he said sweetly as he gave me a kiss.

"OK. But speaking of 'don't worry about it'. You need to stop being so hard on Cory" I stated

"Honey" Randy whined

"Don't 'honey' me. The only reason he rebels like that is because he knows you hate it" I explained to him

"So, it should be the other way. He shouldn't do BECAUSE he knows I hate it"

"What is it that you hate? His wardrobe? Cause it's not his personality or his antics, you laugh about that. You know, I think they got that Everclear from our stash" I stated

Randy laughed "I would have loved to see those teachers"

I glared at him. "Sorry honey, it would have been funny" he stopped laughing. "Speaking of stash" he got serious "Guess what I think Seth steals from his dad and shares with Cory"

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"Have you ever looked at Cory's eyes when he comes home after their band practice?"

"No"

"Do it next time"

"Do you think Elizabeth does too?"

"No, Cory is too overprotective of her. They probably do it when she's not around" Randy confirmed

**Whisper's POV**

I was sitting in the living room watching the old 'Ladder Match' dvd; well it was more like studying it. I've always wanted to wrestle so I never really watch the matches, I study them. Dad and uncle Matt are like the masters of the ladder match, I want to try them but dad doesn't want me to, he says they're too dangerous. Well duh, but he still did like a billion of them. I've tried sweet talking all of the adults at the school cause they've all been in atleast one in their careers, the closest ones I've got to caving is aunt Donna and uncle Matt, give me a couple more weeks. Dad interrupted my thoughts when he came running in.

"Hey Baby Girl" he was out of breath and obviously excited about something.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked

"Guess who just called"

"I don't know, mom?" I guessed

"No, Vince"

"OK" that's normal; he calls every now and then just to see how we're doing.

"I sent him a tape of a couple of your matches and he thinks you're amazing" dad gave me a hug.

"Dad, I'm not ready yet"

"Don't underestimate yourself Baby Girl, you are ready. He's gonna come on Saturday to watch you at the school. He wants you to go down to OVW for maybe a month or so. So you can have more training with people in the same position as you"

"Dad" I whined

"Hey" he put his arm around my shoulder "Vince has known you your whole life. He wouldn't make you do it if he knew you weren't ready yet"

I thought about it. "I guess you're right. Does mom know yet?"

"No, she went to the store with your uncle Rob and uncle John"

**Bri's POV**

"Guys, you don't need that stuff" I told them as I put like 10 cd's back on the shelf. "Rob; Ash sent you GROCERY shopping"

Rob just started laughing "Hippie man, what's up with you?" John looked at him weird.

"Nothin Monkey, just doing what Hippies do best" he laughed again.

"Robert!" I smacked him upside the head.

"What, I don't wrestle anymore. It's not like Vince can suspend me" he responded

"It's a bad example for your kids" John told him

"It's not like they do it" Rob said

"Oh really? You know, Seth steals from your stash" I informed him

"I thought it was Ashley" he sounded shocked

"Dude, you know Ash doesn't do that shit" John stated

"Damn it, I guess I'll have to talk to him" Rob said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Ya, you will. And he better not be getting Whisper to do it" I scorned him

"She's a smart girl Bri, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her future wrestling career" John said

"True" I said and we finished the GROCERY shopping.

**Dave's POV**

I walk into the living room and I see Shasta on top of the book shelf next to the couch.

"Shasta Ann, get down from there!" I yelled

"OK daddy" she said and got down. How did she get down, you ask? She did a swanton bomb onto the couch.

It was beautiful; she did it just about as good as Jeff did wait… "Stop jumping off of everything" I scorned. She did good but she still has another 5 years before she can even think about it.

"But it's fun" she whined

"Just because it's fun doesn't mean you can do it" I sighed "I'll tell ya what, how about I take you to the school and let you just mess around for a little bit"

"Now?" she sounded excited

"Ya, let's go before your mom gets home. She'll kill me"

"Thank you daddy" she smiled

"Wait, where's Nate?"

"He's at Kimmy's with mom"

"OK, let's go"

**Nate's POV**

Mom told me she was going to Kim and Randy's so I decided to go with her. I wanted to talk to Elizabeth. She's just really down all the time and she never tells me anything, I wanted to try and do something about it.

"Hey Randy" I said as mom and I walked into their house.

"Hey Nate buddy. How's it going?" he asked

"Pretty good. Where's Elizabeth?"

"Where do you think she is? I swear she never leaves her room"

"Thanks Randy" I started to walk up the stairs.

"Leave the door open" Randy called up

"Alright" she's my best friend, besides we're only 12, what's the worst that could happen? "Hey Liz, what's up?" I asked as I walked into her room. She was on her computer.

"Hey Nate, same old same old" she sounded sad, like usual.

"Liz, why are you always so depressed?" I bluntly asked

"I've already explained that to Donna"

"But you haven't to me. You're my best friend but I don't think the feeling is mutual, you don't let anybody get close, not even me. We've known each other since we were born" I was a little irked

"OK first, I would consider you my best friend. And… do you really wanna know why I'm always depressed?" she asked. That's what I just asked.

"Ya, I do" I said obviously

"It seems like nobody cares about me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, mom's real close with Cory. Ben wants to be like dad so I feel left out in my own family and at school everyone thinks I'm weird" she explained

"Liz your family loves you and not everyone at school thinks you're weird" I told her

"Name one person" she challenged me

"Me, I don't think you're weird" I smiled at her

She smiled back; it's been a long time since I've seen her smile. "But that's cause you're my best friend"

"Liz, come on. Don't doubt yourself so much. Everybody loves you" I insisted

"Nate, we gotta go" mom called up

"Alright mom" I called down. Then I said to Liz "Just remember what I said" then we left.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? I THINK I COVERED QUITE A BIT. I'LL HAVE MORE ABOUT THE OTHER KIDS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS ONE, PLEASE :D


	3. I sorry

I am posting this for each story that I am currently working on…

I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to update my stories. Some, a lot longer than others. But the reason for the current ones is because my computer crashed and I just got it back, I'm glad I save my stuff on one of those usb things.

To EVERYBODY that has reviewed my stories, I really do appreciate it. I know I say it all the time but I really do mean it. It makes my day all the more better when I see I even have 1 review. It makes me feel good that people actually read my work. And it's not because you guys feel obligated to read it cause its not like you're family or anything. Wait, I take that back, you guys are my fanfiction family :) so to my family, I love you all and don't stop reviewing, even if it is only one word, or even if its bad. :D

Oh and did I mention… Y2J IS BACK BABY! I knew it was him. I can't wait to see him back in the ring. Now you may read the updates :P


	4. But dad

Chapter 3: But dad

A/N: THANKS TO: **angel4benoit, MissPhilipinesSuperStar** FOR REVIEWING. I'M GLAD YOU GUYS HAVE CONTINUED TO READ THE SEQUEL :D

**Christina's POV**

"Hey Auntie" I said as I picked up my phone.

"Chris, why do you call me that, it's just weird" Jenn answered

"Because, even though you're my best friend you're still my aunt"

"So, you just call me that cause you know it bugs me"

"Your point?"

"Ugh, nevermind… Anyways, your boyfriend is gonna get into big trouble soon" she informed me

"Why?" I panicked

"Well Tony was over the other day talking to me and Trent and he said that he heard your parents talking about Cory and Seth smoking"

"Shit, how'd they find out?"

"You know uncle Rob smokes. He would especially be able to tell if someone is high. Plus, the rest of them can tell when Rob is; you think they can't tell with others. All you have to do is look at their pupils. If they're smaller than usual and glazed over, then they've been smoking" Jenn explained

"Damn it. I told him to stop it"

"It obviously didn't do any good"

"Obviously"

"Hey Sis" Tony walked into my room.

"Jenn I gotta go. Thanks for tellin me, I'll call ya later"

"Alright, bye Chris" she said and I hung up.

"Dude, when did you hear mom and dad talking about Cory and Seth?" I asked as he sat on my bed.

"Yesterday when dad got back from going to the store with Bri and Rob. Jenn tell you?" he asked

"Ya. Have you warned Cory and Seth?"

"Why should I? We've all told them to stop doing that shit, that they would get in trouble and they didn't take our advice. They made their bed, now they have to lie in it"

"Screw that, I'm gonna tell them"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want Cory to be grounded. Then I wouldn't be able to see him"

"It'd be a month tops; you'd still see him every now and then" Tony stated

"But I don't think I can go that long"

"Why not?"

"Cause I haven't told him that…" I stopped myself, nobody knew this yet.

"Told him what?" Tony eyed me.

"Nothing"

"No… You always do this shit. If you start to say something, then you have to finish it"

I took a deep breath "You've never told ANYBODY the secrets that I've told you right?"

"No, you know I never have. What's wrong?"

"OK, nobody knows this yet. But…I'm…"

"Spit it out" Tony demanded

"I'm pregnant" I whispered

"What?!"

"Ya… prom night"

"Chris! Protection? What happened to that?"

"We were just so caught up in the moment, we forgot"

"How long?" he was obviously just concerned at this point.

"Close to 3 months"

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"No"

"You should have told Cory when you first found out"

"Found out what?" dad said as he walked in.

"That Ben likes Alyssa" Tony lied, I love how he can come up with things on the spot like that.

"I'm sure he knows, it's his brother, we all know that they like each other. Speaking of Cory. Chris, have you ever seen him or Seth for that matter smoke pot?"

"No, I haven't seen them do it" I answered truthfully, he didn't ask if I knew if they did.

"Alright, have you seen them do it?" he asked Tony

"Nope, sorry"

"OK, thanks guys" dad said and left.

"Thank you" I gave him a hug.

"That's the only one you get, you have to tell everyone. Go over and tell Cory now" he demanded

"OK" so I text him and asked if he was home, he said he was at Seth's. So I walked over there. They were having their band practice.

"Hey Chris" Seth, Cory and Elizabeth said

"Hey guys. Cory, I need to talk to you" I said, and he followed me out to the sidewalk.

"What's up Chris?" he asked

"I need to tell you something very important"

"CORY KEITH ORTON, GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Randy yelled

"Just a minute dad" he said

"WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL ME?!"

"You need to go, this can wait. Come over later OK"

"Alright Baby, see ya later" he gave me a kiss and got up.

"What did I do this time?" he yelled as he walked up to the house.

**Kim's POV**

I hate that Randy did it this way. He should have just tried talking to Cory and get him to spill the truth, instead he went through Cory's room and found a bag of weed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Randy yelled as Cory walked into the house.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY ROOM?!" Cory yelled back

"It's a damn good reason I did too. Who did you get it from?"

"I don't have to answer that. You had no right to go through my room"

"I'm your father; I have every right to go through your stuff"

"Mom" Cory looked at me, like he was asking me 'Why didn't you stop him?'

"This is out of my hands baby" I told him

"Don't start that 'baby' shit while he's getting in trouble!" Randy yelled at me

"You don't have to yell at me! Don't take your anger out on people that don't deserve it!" I snapped

"Sorry" he apologized, then calmly asked "Cory, how often do you do it?"

"Maybe once a week"

"Why?"

"It relaxes me. Didn't you guys ever try it?"

"No" we both said

"Because it's illegal. If they drug test you for any job and they find it in your system then you'll get fired" Randy explained

"But Rob does it" Cory stated

"Ya and he got suspended twice for it, then quit smoking. He doesn't work anymore so he does it all the time now. Just because he makes stupid mistakes doesn't mean you or Seth have to" I explained

"What, I didn't tell you guys who I got it from"

"We know it's you and Seth. We all know" Randy said

"So what's the punishment?" he sighed

"We don't know about Seth's but yours is… curfew is 8:00 and you better not do it again" Randy informed him

"I won't do it anymore but 8:00? That's not fair"

"Do you want it to be 7?" I asked

"No" he said and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked

"Chris' she said she had something important that she needed to tell me before you called me in here"

"Alright" I said and he left. "You didn't do too bad. You were calmer than usual" I gave Randy a kiss.

"I just don't want him to hate me anymore"

"He doesn't hate you" I confirmed

**Cory's POV**

During my walk over to Chris' I called Seth.

"So what's your punishment?" I asked

"Curfew's 8:00" he answered

"Same here. But I gotta go, just thought I'd call and ask"

"Alright man, see ya later" I hung up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Cory, what's up?" Donna opened the door

"Hey D. Nothin much. Chris home?"

"Yep, she's watchin tv with John" she said and I walked in.

"Hey Baby" I sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I could tell something was bugging her.

"Hey, I should probably tell you all at once" she told me, then stood up.

"I need to tell you guys something" she stated

"What's going on?" John asked

"Mom, dad, Cory… I'm pregnant"

"What?" we all said

"You little…" John said and got up and started coming at me, so I quickly got up and ran away from him around the room.

"Dad, stop it!" Chris yelled but he kept going. So I ran and stood behind Chris. "Daddy, stop! I was a part of it, just as much as he was. Besides, you know how prom night goes!"

"I don't give a fuck. He knocked you up!"

"Nice way of putting it Johnny" Donna angrily stated

"Well, he did"

"Atleast he's not like you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was a big fan of yours before I got with you. Don't think I didn't hear that Howard Stern interview. 6 girls Johnny!? I don't even know how you manage that. Wait, didn't you also bag a 285 pound chick? That's what I used to weight when I was younger, remember me saying that?" I could tell Donna was pissed, but not at me.

"Baby, it wasn't meant to sound degrading"

"But it did. Do you know how that made me feel at the time?" she started to cry

"Baby, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know you then"

"So, you still sounded like an ass about it" Donna stated and started to walk up the stairs.

"Baby" John followed her "I'm sorry, that was like 30 years ago" now they were out of our way.

"How far along are you?" I asked her

"Probably about 3 months… I know I should have told you when I found out, I was just scared that you would leave me"

"I would never leave you. I love you" I gave her a kiss.

"I love you too"

**Donna's POV**

I went into our room and slammed the door behind myself, but John came in anyways.

"Where is this all coming from?" he asked as he shut the door.

"Because you're so pissed at them about doing it on prom night. Don't tell me that you didn't do it on prom night" I yelled

"What and you didn't" he replied. That's a yes.

"No, I didn't" I said matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit"

"I went with Kim; neither of us did shit on prom night"

"Why do I not believe that?" he asked

"You should because that's when I was fat, no guy wanted to be with me"

"So, that shouldn't matter"

"But it did"

"It doesn't to me" he said obviously

"Exactly… You don't care, and that's what I love about you. But you can't go ballistic on them when you did the same thing"

"But she's my baby"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that she is a baby. She is legally an adult now and you know how much they love each other. Everything will be OK" I gave him a kiss

"Alright"

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT ONE? ATLEAST THEY ARE OUT OF SCHOOL AND DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEIR STUDIES. CHRIS HASN'T STARTED COLLEGE YET THOUGH, HOW IS THAT GONNA DIFFER? I WILL HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE AFTER THE HOLIDAY WEEKEND, I PROMISE


	5. Problems

Chapter 4: Problems

A/N: HOW WAS EVERYONES THANKSGIVING? GOOD, I HOPE. HOW MANY PEOPLE WENT SHOPPING ON BLACK FRIDAY? I DID AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. I GUESS IT'S BECAUSE AMBER LIKES TO GO, SO I TAG ALONG SO I CAN HAVE SOME TIME WITH HER. FYI: THE POV'S AREN'T ALL AT THE SAME TIME. ANYWAYS, THANKS TO: **nobody reviewed but thanks for reading, I really do appreciate the reviews though, so please review :(** ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY.

**Donna's POV**

"Matt, we should really teach Whisper atleast the basics of the ladder match" I told him as we were walking around the block.

"Why?" Matt looked over at me, he knows the reason.

"Cause she's our niece and Jeff's daughter, she's bound to be in a ladder match" I explained

"I know" he reluctantly replied

"Then why don't we?" I asked

"Cause Bri and Jeff doesn't want us to"

"So, she's gonna have to learn anyways. Wether you help or not, I'm gonna teach her. Bri and Jeff don't have to know" I stated

"So you're gonna train someone without their parents knowing?" Matt eyed me

"What? It's not like I don't already"

"What?!" he was shocked

"Ashley already knows I'm training Alyssa. It's just Rob that doesn't know, so hush hush" I informed him

"Whatever…It would be easier if I help you wouldn't it" Matt sighed

"Ya, it would" I said obviously

"Alright" he agreed

"I'm gonna leave a note in her room for her to meet us tomorrow"

**Whisper's POV**

When I got back from hanging with Seth and Cory I saw a note on my bed.

_Whisper, _

_Meet us in the ring tomorrow at 2; we have a surprise for you._

_-DJC & MMH_

_P.S. Don't tell your parents_

I thought for a minute. DJC…MMH, then I realized… Donna Jo Cena, Matthew Moore Hardy. Are they gonna train me in the ladder match? I can't wait til tomorrow.

I ended up waking up around 1. I took a shower and got my ring gear on (which basically looks like what dad's used to but I wear skater shoes, they are so much more comfortable) and went to the school. As soon as I walked in I saw a ladder in the ring and Aunt Donna sitting on the top of it and Uncle Matt was sitting on a turnbuckle.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked, all giddy.

"Yep" they both said and smiled at me.

"AWESOME!" I yelled

"OK, the first thing we wanna teach you… You know how to do a swanton, right?" Uncle Matt asked

"Ya, it's one of the first things dad taught me" I replied

"Alright, we're gonna have you do a swanton off the top. The first couple times we'll catch you until you feel comfortable, then I'll let you do it to me" Aunt Donna explained

"OK" I said and climbed to the top. I stood up there for a minute, just soaking it in and just jumped off and did a swanton into their arms. It was amazing, the rush you get just from doing it. I understand how dad felt.

"How'd that feel?" Uncle Matt asked as they put me back down on my feet.

"That was awesome!" I said, then they laughed at me.

"Well get back up there and do it again" Aunt Donna stated

"You don't have to tell me twice" I said as I climbed up there and did it again. "OK, one more time, then I'll do it to ya" I commented as I was climbing back up the ladder, then did it again.

"Are you comfortable enough to actually do it this time?" Uncle Matt asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yep" I smiled

"Alright, I'll lie in the middle of the ring and just do a swanton onto me as if it was from the top turnbuckle. You'll be just fine. And don't worry about me, it's your first time, just do it" Aunt Donna smiled back

"Wait, let me get the camcorder, I wanna get this on tape" Uncle Matt said as I was climbing the ladder. So he went back to the office to get it.

"You guys, this isn't that big of deal" I stated

"That tape will come in handy some day Whisper. Just don't you worry about it" Aunt Donna smirked

"Alright, go for it" Uncle Matt said after he got it recording, so I did. I think I landed good, but I had to ask.

"You alright Aunt Donna?"

"Yep, that was awes…" she got cut off by my mom walking in the door.

"What the hell is this?!" mom yelled

"Hey cuz, what's up?" Aunt Donna asked, innocently

"Don't 'hey cuz' me"

"How's my favorite sister-in-law?" Matt tried as he put his arm around her shoulders. But mom pushed his arm off.

"I'm your only sister-in-law and don't try that shit with me. What do you guys think you're doing?!"

"Mom, I wanted them to teach me. I sweet talked them into it" I tried to defend them, cause it's true.

"I don't care. Your father and I said no. It's too dangerous" Mom was standing her ground

"But mom…"

"Let us handle this" Aunt Donna whispered to me

"Bri, do you realize that ¼ of the matches that Jeff, Matt or I were in were ladder matches. With her being related to us (which Vince already wants to put her as a Hardy anyways) it would only be a matter of time before he would put her in one. Besides, she wants to" Aunt Donna explained, sounds like a pretty good argument to me.

"I know" mom stated

"You know we wouldn't let her get hurt" Uncle Matt commented

"I know that too"

"Then why are you so mad?" he asked

"Cause it's dangerous" mom informed, no duh.

"The whole sport is dangerous" Aunt Donna stated

"Your daughter has just as much, maybe even more passion than any of us. You can tell just by looking in her eyes" Uncle Matt said, that's like a huge compliment.

"I know" mom said once again. To me it seems like she just didn't want to come to terms with me doing this yet.

"Mom, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. You know I will" I suggested

"OK. Are you guys done for the day?" she asked

"Nope" we all stated

"Then I'll be leaving. I don't think I'm ready to see my daughter do stuff like that yet" she smiled

"I'll see you at home mom" I told her as I gave her a hug.

**Ben's POV**

I was walking to the school for my training session, this week it's with Ashley and Donna. As I was walking down there I ran into Alyssa.

"Hey Lyssa, what's up?" I asked as she started walking with me.

"Hey Benny, nothing much. Where ya headin?" she asked

"The school"

"Me too"

"Why?"

"I have train… Nothing, just wanna hang out. Aunt Donna said she was gonna be down there today, I wanted to talk to her"

"You have what? Training, you're not old enough yet. I had to wait till I was 15, why don't you have to wait?" that's not fair

"That's cause your mom and dad wanted to stick by the rules, besides it wouldn't have been fair to… I don't know why cause Cory doesn't want to. Besides I sweet talked Aunt Donna into it, she was secretly training me once a week until my mom found out, so now it's more frequent" she explained

"That's still not fair"

"Dude, Benny. You should know by now, Aunt Donna's a real pushover. I'm sure if you would have asked her before then she would have done the same thing that she's doing for me"

"You think so?" I asked

"Ya, even though she's not really your Aunt, you're like a nephew to her"

"I know" I replied

"You need to think about these things before hand" she told me as we walked into the school.

**Trent's POV**

I was in the ring trying to get a corkscrew moonsault right, but I kept landing on my back. As I was getting back on the turnbuckle Tony came running in.

"Dude dude dude, your never gonna guess what I just found out"

"What?" I asked as I turned around and decided to sit on the turnbuckle.

"Chris is pregnant"

"You're shittin me?"

"No, I'm not. My dad started chasing Cory around the room until my mom got him to stop and they started arguing, then went upstairs so then Cory and Chris went over to tell Kim and Randy"

"How'd that go?" I asked, it's got to be easier telling the guys parents, than it is the girls.

"Not too bad. Of course they were mad at first but they can't do anything about it"

"True. What's Chris gonna do about college?"

"She doesn't know yet. She might wait until after she has the baby, that way she doesn't have to take a bunch of time off"

"She already knows what she's gonna do when she just found out?"

"No, she told me earlier today but she's almost 3 months"

"She went 3 months without telling anyone?!" I think that's shitty, we're all so close and she couldn't tell anyone.

"She was afraid of what we would think and she thought that Cory would leave her" he explained

"For one, Cory would never do that and two, it's not like we would look down on her or anything" I was pissed

"I know Trent, I know. Believe me, I was pissed to. But you know Chris; she has to deal with things on her own"

"I know, that's still shitty though"

**Rob's POV**

I was sitting in the living room, watching tv when Seth sat on the couch next to me and sighed. That's the international sign for 'somethings wrong'

"Yes?" I asked

"Why can't I smoke anymore?" he whined

"Because it's illegal"

"But you still do it"

"Do as I say, not as I do" was all I could think of.

"But dad, it makes me more focused. I can think better"

"I believe you, it's the same way for me" I sighed; I've been thinking about this for a while "How about I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Seth asked, intrigued

"How about we go up to my room and smoke one last time, then we both quit. Your mom's been wanting me to for a long time and it's a bad influence on you kids. It's bad when all of you can tell when I'm high; I never wanted to be like that"

"Alright, sounds good to me"

"Not a word to your mother that I let you smoke, especially with me. She would kill me"

"OK"

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? I KNOW THAT LAST PART IS KINDA BAD BUT HEY, ATLEAST HE'S GONNA QUIT. PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. My Muse?

**Sorry a million times over**

Thank you to EVERYBODY that reviewed this story and also 'You're Kidding!' I really do appreciate it.

OK guys, I know that there is so much more I can do with this story but I have completely lost my muse for it. And I am EXTREMELY sorry for that. I won't say that it's complete cause my muse may come back to me someday but for now it's complete.

But if you actually like my writing then you can check out my other stories :S

Again, sorry about my lost muse cause I know there were actually some people that liked this story :(


End file.
